Last Edelweiss Ryeowook Version
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku harus pergi / Ada kiriman untuk mu / Apa isi nya Bom / Kenapa? Setelah Sembilan tahun lama nya, kini kau muncul kembali membawa luka lama?/


Title : Last Edelweiss "Ryeowook Version"

Cast : Han Hyo Ki, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Henry Lau, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Young Woon, Shin Dong Hae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul dan Zhoumi

Rating : T

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Sad Romace

Summary : _Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku harus pergi / Ada kiriman untuk mu / Apa isi nya Bom / Kenapa? Setelah Sembilan tahun lama nya, kini kau muncul kembali membawa luka lama?/_

.

.

Last Edelweiss

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku harus pergi."

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap kaget Yeoja di depan nya. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Hyo Ki tersenyum. "Aku akan pindah ke Amerika mengikuti Eomma dan Appa.

Ryeowook terdiam, dengan susah payah ia menelan saliva nya. "Hyo Ki-ya, andwae kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku mencintai mu!"

Hyo Ki kembali tersenyum. "Ryeowook-ah, aku juga mencintai mu. Aku menyayangi mu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tetap tinggal disini. Aku harus pergi Ryeowook-ah. Jebal! Biarkan aku pergi."

Ryeowook terdiam, mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan enggan ia menatap Hyo Ki. "Pergilah! Tapi kumohon jangan lupakan aku!" ia tau jika terus meminta Hyo Ki untuk tetap tinggal, itu sama saja dengan bersikap egois. Dan ia tidak mau.

Hyo Ki mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirimi mu surat setiap bulan nya." Janji nya. Ia menyerahkan serangkaian bunga Edelweiss yang selalu diberikan nya setiap hari Sabtu pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum pilu. Ia mengambil bunga pemberian Hyo Ki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan menunggu. Lima tahun pun akan ku tunggu Hyo Ki-ya. Saranghae." Ia kemudian memeluk Hyo Ki dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Yeoja itu.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Ryeowook dengan sabar terus menunggu surat dari Hyo Ki. Namun jangan kan surat, ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Yeoja itu.

Sembilan tahun berlalu, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melupakan cinta pertama nya. Ia merasa bodoh telah menunggu seseorang yang bahkan keberadaan nya tidak diketahui nya. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan hati nya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan nya. Bunga Edelweiss yang selalu diberikan Hyo Ki setiap hari Sabtu sampai kini masih terangkai indah dalam Vas yang ada diatas meja nya.

.

.

"Ada kiriman untuk mu!" ucap Kyuhyun begitu Ryeowook sampai di Dorm.

"Kiriman apa?" Ryeowook menghempaskan pantat nya dengan keras keatas Sofa.

"Molla." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Seperti biasa, Magnae Super Junior ini selalu sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Nanti saja lah." Jawab Ryeowook. "Sungmin Hyung mana?"

"Dikamar nya."

"Hyungdeul yang lain?"

"Molla."

Ryeowook memutar bola mata nya. Percuma ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun jika namja itu tengah berkutat dengan PSP yang bagaikan istri nya itu.

"Dimana Kiriman itu?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat nya diatas meja dapur?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Konsentrasi nya terganggu gara-gara Ryeowook terus mengajak nya berbicara.

Ryeowook menggumam tidak menentu. Dengan sedikit kesal ia beranjak menuju dapur dan menemukan kiriman untuk nya tergeletak manis diatas meja. Kiriman itu berupa sebuah paket.

"Kenapa bisa ada didapur?" gumam Ryeowook. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka paket itu, Ryeowook terbelalak kaget begitu melihat isi nya. Serangkai bunga Edelweiss. Ryeowook tertegun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Hyo Ki. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti dari fans nya. Ryeowook menggeleng, mencoba melupakan pikiran aneh nya.

"Apa isi nya Bom?" celetuk Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan Magnae usil itu berada di dapur.

"Aniya." Jawab Ryeowook setengah kaget.

"Lalu kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyung nya penuh selidik. "Omo." Ia berseru keras. "Ryeowook-ah, apa itu dari antis?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniya, seperti nya ini dari Fans." Jawab Ryeowook. "Aku akan membawa nya kekamar." Ryeowook berjalan melewati Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ryeowook menutu pintu kamar nya dengan cukup keras. Ia tidak menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun dari luar.

Namja imut itu mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga Edelweiss dari dalam kotak. Ia meletakkan nya didalam Vas yang ada diatas meja bersebelahan dengan Bunga Edelweiss pemberian Hyo Ki dulu. Ada yang mirip diantara kedua nya, Bunga itu sama-sama dibungkus dengan Plastik transparan dengan pola bunga mawar berwarna merah, pada bagian tangkai nya diikat dengan pita berwarna ungu. Ryeowook menggeleng, siapapun bisa memberikan bunga ini pada nya dan ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Hyo Ki yang sudah menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Ryeowook menyeka keringat dari tubuh nya. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah Star. Ia melirik Member Super Junior M yang juga terlihat kelelahan seperti diri nya.

"Satu jam lagi Pemotretan akan usai." Ucap Manager Hyung. "Karena setelah ini jadwal kalian kosong, aku harap kalian segera kembali ke Dorm untuk beristirahat. Zhoumi dan Henry, kalian menginap saja malam ini di Dorm Super Junior. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kalian berdua baru ke China."

"Ne Hyung." Jawab kedua namja tampan dan imut itu bersamaan.

"Ryeowook-ah, hari ini kau terlihat lebih lelah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniy Hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan nya jadwal kita sangat padat, aku harap kalian menjaga stamina dan kesehatan dengan sebaik-baik nya!" tambah manager Hyung.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Para Namja tampan dihadapan nya.

.

.

"Kau tau Kyu, Jjangmyeon tadi benar-benar enak." Puji Donghae.

"Kau tau tempat seenak itu dari mana?" sambung Eunhyuk. Ia menyikut Kyuhyun yang ada disebelah nya, sedangkan tangan lain nya merangkul si mungil Henry.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Dari Changminnie." Jawab nya dengan wajah kekanakan.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus makan disana lagi." Heechul membenarkan letak topi nya. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju Dorm. Dengan memakai topi sebagai penyamaran mereka, para Namja tampan dari Boy Band Super Junior itu menuju kedai Jjangmyeon langganan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan menghabiskan empat mangkuk Jjangmyeon." Sambung Shindong.

"Tidak diragukan lagi!" timpal Sungmin.

"Kenapa kita tadi tidak membungkus nya?" Ucap Kangin.

"Apa perut mu masih muat Hyung?" Siwon menatap Hyung bertubuh kekar nya dengan khawatir.

Kangin hanya cengengesan.

"Kalau Manager Hyung tau kita keluar Dorm malam-malam tanpa pengawalan, dia pasti histeris." Zhoumi tersenyum membayangkan wajah histeris Manager mereka.

"Sudah dipastikan kita akan mendapat ceramah gratis selama dua jam non Stop." Tambah Henry.

"Coba kalau ada Yesungie Hyung dan Teukie hyung." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Jangan merusak suasana Wookie!" tegur Heechul. Ia yakin jika membicara kan Yesung dan Leeteuk, suasana yang tadi nya ceria pasti akan berubah muram.

"Mianhae Hyung." Baru saja selesai mengucapkan hal itu, tiba-tiba Ryeowook menyenggol seorang Yeoja dengan cukup keras, membuat Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk. "Omo Gwaenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook panic.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Yeoja itu sambil menunduk. Ia berusaha bangun, namun kaki nya terasa perih.

"Biar ku bantu!" ucap Ryeowook. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya, namun Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangan nya.

"Gamsahamnida, tapi aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Jawab nya dengan wajah masih disembunyikan dibalik rambut panjang nya.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata nya. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja bisa berdiri, sedangkan kaki nya terlihat seperti terkilir. "Gwaenchana Agassi, aku bukan orang jahat." Lanjut Ryeowook.

Akhir nya Yeoja itu menerima uluran tangan Ryeowook. Sambil menunduk ia membungkuk Hormat. "Gamsahamnida, anda telah menolong saya." Ucap nya formal. Yeoja itu bermaksud meninggalkan namja-namja tampan yang tengah menatap heran pada nya ketika tiba-tiba kaki nya terasa nyeri. Ia hampir tumbang kalau saja Siwon tidak sigap menangkap tubuh nya.

"Gamsahamnida." Jawab Yeoja itu pelan. Saat itu angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, menerbangkan apapun yang disentuh nya termasuk rambut yang menutupi wajah Yeoja itu. Ketika wajah nya sudah tidak tertutupi oleh rambut panjang nya, saat itulah wajah cantik nya terlihat. Para member Super Junior tersenyum melihat yeoja cantik dihadapan mereka. Namun lain hal nya dengan Ryeowook, namja itu terpaku ditempat. Meski hanya diterangi lampu jalan, namun ia melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Sembilan tahun tidak membuat nya melupakan wajah yang telah membuat nya gila. Wajah yang dirindukan nya sekaligus sangat dibenci nya.

"Han Hyo Ki." Desis Ryeowook.

"Kau mengenal nya Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berada tepat disamping nya.

Ryeowook tertegun.

"Jadi dia teman mu?" sambung Heechul?"

Ryeowook masih diam.

"Kalau begitu kita bawa saja Agassi ini ke Dorm, kita bisa mengobati kaki nya disana." Usul Kangin.

"Andwae!" bantah Ryeowook cepat.

"Sudah lah Ryeowook-ah, dia teman mu kan? Dia begini juga gara-gara kau!" ucap Siwon. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ryeowook mereka membawa Hyo Ki ke Dorm.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaki mu?" Shindong menyerahkan segelas air mineral pada Hyo Ki.

Hyo Ki tersenyum. "Sudah lebih baik. Gamsahamnida karena kalian telah mengobati nya."

"Sebaik nya kau pulang sekarang!" ucap Ryeowook dengan dingin nya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kaki nya baru saja selesai diobati! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?" protes Donghae.

"Kalau sudah diobati pasti nanti nya akan sembuh." Jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau tidak terlihat seperti diri mu." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Sudahlah, suruh dia pulang!" elak Ryeowook. "Ini sudah malam." Sambung nya.

"Biar kuantar." Ucap Siwon.

"Dia bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ryeowook-ah!" bentak Heechul. "Ada apa dengan mu Eoh?"

"Mianhamnida." Potong Hyo Ki. "Aku akan pulang." Ia mengambil tas nya, dan berdiri dengan susah payah. Namun yeoja itu kemudian berbalik menatap Ryeowook. "Bisa kah aku berbicara dengan mu?" Tanya nya. "Sebentar saja." Sambung nya ketika melihat keengganan diwajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Hyo Ki keluar dari Dorm. "Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan?" Tanya Ryeowook masam.

Hyo Ki menatap Ryeowook. Kerinduan jelas terpancar dari manic coklat nya.

Ryeowook mendengus ketika Hyo Ki masih berdiam diri. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicara kan, sebaik nya kau segera pulang!" tegas nya.

"Mianhae!" ucap Hyo Ki ketika Ryeowook hendak berbalik. Otomatis namja imut itu mengurungkan niat nya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Mianhae, karena sembilan tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkan mu tanpa memberi kabar."

Ryeowook tersenyum masam. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula aku bukan orang yang penting untuk mu." Jawab nya dengan dingin. "Pulang lah!" usai berkata demikian, Ryeowook segera masuk kedalam Dorm dengan perasaan hancur.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook melotot begitu melihat sosok Hyo Ki telah berdiri di Loby Gedung SM Entertaiment. Dengan gusar Ryeowook menghampiri Yeoja yang pernah mengisi hari-hari nya itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya nya setengah berbisik.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan nya!" pinta Hyo Ki dengan wajah memelas.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia muak melihat wajah Hyo Kid an tatapan nya yang memelas itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Hyo Ki-ssi. Semua nya sudah jelas seiring dengan kepergian mu Sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Hyo Ki menggeleng panic. "Jebal Ryeowook-ssi, dengarkan aku dulu! Setelah kau mendengarkan semua nya, terserah kau mau menganggapku apa!" pinta Hyo Ki dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah nya. Ia tidak berani menatap Yeoja itu lebih lama lagi. Ia takut perasaan cinta yang selama ini berusaha dilupakan nya akan kembali lagi. Cinta? Ya cinta pertama yang telah membuat nya hancur, cinta pertama yang telah membuat nya tidak bisa menerima cinta lain nya. Dan sekarang ketika dia telah berhasil melupakan semua nya, cinta pertama nya itu kembali lagi. Ia takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi, ia takut untuk terluka seperti dulu lagi. Tapi bagaimana pun ia berusaha membohongi perasaan nya, Cinta itu tetap kembali merasuki hati nya.

"Pergilah!" jawab Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Jebal!"

"Han Hyo Ki!" ucap Ryeowook tegas. "Kau tau kan sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku tidak ingin ada gossip miring tentang ku. jadi sebaik nya kau segera pergi dari sini. Dan tolong jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapan ku!"

Hyo Ki menatap Ryeowook dengan rasa tidak percaya. Ryeowook yang dulu dikenal nya sangat polos dengan baik, tapi kini berubah kasar dan dingin.

"Mianhamnida Ryeowook-ssi, aku berjanji ini adalah hari terakhir ku disini. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menampakkan diri dihadapan mu. Mianhamnida, aku telah membuat mu merasa sakit Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Sungguh aku sangat menyesali nya." Hyo Ki menunduk. "Jaga diri mu baik-baik." Ucap nya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook dengan air mata membasahi pipi nya yang tirus.

Ryeowook meninju dinding dihadapan nya, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melalui Loby.

_Kenapa? Setelah Sembilan tahun lama nya, kini kau muncul kembali membawa luka lama?_

.

.

"Ada surat untuk mu!" ucap Donghae begitu Ryeowook memasuki Dorm. "Ada bingkisan juga." Lanjut nya.

Meski dengan raut wajah bingung, namun Ryeowook tetap mengangguk. Ia menemukan bingkisan itu tegeletak manis di atas kasur nya. Ryeowook heran, tiba-tiba ia merasa gemetar. _Ada apa ini? Ini kan hanya sebuah bingkisan, kenapa aku gemetar seperti ini?_ Ia menggeleng panic, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang nya. Dengan tangan bergetar Ryeowook merobek sampul surat itu dan membuka lipatan nya.

_To : Kim Ryeowook_

_ Ryeowook-ssi, jeongmal mianhamnida karena aku telah meninggalkan mu Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat mu merasa terabaikan. Aku saat itu sangat panic. Setelah Sembilan tahun berlalu, aku ingin menemui mu dan menjelaskan semua nya. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku. _

_ Aku tau, kau pasti sangat membenci ku. aku bisa menerima semua itu. Hanya lewat surat ini aku bisa menjelaskan semua nya._

_ Sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku terpaksa meninggalkan mu, meninggalkan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Aku pergi ke Amerika bersama kedua Orang Tua ku. disana kami memulai hidup yang baru. Appa memulai usaha kecil-kecilan, hingga akhir nya ia sukses. Aku masuk ke sekolah yang baik dengan nilai yang baik pula._

_ Saat itu aku tinggal di Asrama, karena kesibukan ku aku menitipkan surat untuk mu pada Appa. Tapi ternyata, surat itu tidak pernah sampai. Aku mengetahui hal itu Empat tahun yang lalu. Jebal Ryeowook-ssi, jangan benci Appa karena hal ini. Dia hanya ingin aku focus dengan sekolah ku._

_ Dua tahun yang lalu aku menyelesaikan kuliah ku dan meneruskan perusahaan Appa. Aku bekerja keras agar perusahaan itu semakin maju._

_ Hingga suatu hari, tanpa sadar aku melihat brosure yang berisikan Super Junior. Saat itu aku tengah berada di Brazil, aku kaget ketika menemukan mu diantara Sembilan Namja itu. Aku ingat mereka adalah teman-teman mu saat Trainee dulu! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan sesukses ini._

_ Ketika akhir nya Super Junior berkunjung ke Brazil, aku menonton konser kalian. Hanya saja aku tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan mu. Tapi aku bahagia bisa melihat mu. Dan satu minggu yang lalu, setelah berhasil menemukan alamat mu aku datang ke Korea. Aku mengunjungi Dorm kalian. Namun saat itu aku takut bertemu dengan mu. Aku takut melihat wajah mu. Akhir nya aku hanya meninggalkan bingkisan untuk mu di depan pintu Dorm._

_ Dan malam itu, ketika kau menabrak ku. aku sangat kaget. Aku belum siap bertemu dengan mu. Meski saat itu kau memakai alat penyamaran, tapi aku tau kalau itu kau. Namun akhir nya kau mengenaliku. Aku bahagia kau masih mengingat ku. tapi aku sedih saat melihat wajah mu yang berubah menjadi dingin. Saat bertemu dengan mu rasa nya aku ingin memeluk mu, tapi aku menahan nya. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah dingin mu lagi. Kau bukan seperti Ryeowook yang ku kenal._

_ Aku kemudian mendatangi kantor SM, berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu. Berhasil. Tapi kau masih tetap sama. Akhir nya aku menyerah. Aku pasrah. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik bagi kita. Mungkin ini karma karena telah membuat mu terluka._

_ Kim Ryeowook. Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku telah kembali ke Amerika. Mianhae aku telah menyakiti mu. Mianhae karena aku telah mengganggu hidup mu beberapa hari ini. Tapi ketahui lah Ryeowook-ssi, sampai saat ini aku hanya mencintai mu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kisah kita._

_ Hidup lah dengan baik Ryeowook-ssi, jangan kau lupakan aku. Sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, aku meninggalkan serangkai bunga Edelweiss kesukaan ku untuk mu, sebagai lambang cinta ku yang abadi. Sebagai lambang cinta ku yang tulus menyayangi mu. Aku harap kau selalu menyimpan Bunga Edelweiss dari ku._

_ Mianhae karena kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Ingat lah aku disetiap helaan nafas mu! Ingat lah aku, meski aku tidak berada disisi mu lagi._

_ Saranghae Kim Ryeowook.._

_Han Hyo Ki_

Ryeowook mengusap bening disudut mata nya. Ia kemudian membuka bingkisan dari Hyo Ki dan menemukan bunga Edelweiss didalam nya. Namja imut itu mendekap dengan erat Bunga pemberian Hyo Ki. Detik berikut nya tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar nya. Ia berharap masih bisa menemukan Hyo Ki di Bandara.

"Mau kemana Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Sungmin, ia mengerut bingung melihat pipi Ryeowook basah oleh air mata.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Mata nya terpaku pada berita di TV. "Hyung itu kecelakaan pesawat dimana?" tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Jantung nya berdebar kencang.

"Ahh.. itu pesawat dari korea yang menuju Amerika. Padahal baru beberapa menit lepas landas, tiba-tiba pesawat nya jatuh dan langsung meledak." Terang Sungmin.

"Mengerikan." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ne, semua penumpang nya dikabarkan mati." Tambah Donghae.

Ryeowook merasakan tubuh nya mulai bergetar. _Hyo Ki bukan menumpang pesawat itu kan?_

Kini berita di TV menampilkan foto masing-masing korban. Saat itu lah Ryeowook merasakan dunia nya hancur, diantara puluhan korban yang meninggal disana terdapat foto Han Hyo Ki lengkap dengan biodata nya.

"Omo, itu bukan nya Hyo Ki? Yeoja yang kata nya kenal dengan mu Ryeowook-ah?" celetuk Heechul kaget.

"Andwae!"

Ryeowook menggeleng panic. _ini tidak mungkin, Hyo Ki tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku_. Ryeowook terus menatap layar TV, namun ia jelas melihat itu adalah Hyo Ki. Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Ia tidak mendengarkan teriakan panic Hyung dan Dongsaeng nya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah penyesalan. Andai saja ia memberikan waktu barang semenit saja untuk Hyo Ki menjelaskan semua nya, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika ia mau mendengarkan Yeoja itu dan mengesampingkan rasa benci nya, mungkin saat ini Hyo Ki masih berada disisi nya.

Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Ia mendekap erat bunga Edelweiss terakhir dari Hyo Ki. Ya, bunga terakhir karena mulai saat ini Hyo Ki tidak akan pernah lagi mengirimkan bunga itu untuk nya.

"Han Hyo Ki," isak Ryeowook. "Saranghae… Mianhae aku telah menyakiti mu…" Ryeowook menggigit bibir nya menahan perih. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, andai ia bisa memperbaiki semua nya.

_Han Hyo Ki, saranghae… seperti permintaan mu.. aku akan selalu mengingat mu disetiap helaan nafas ku._

.

.

The End

.

Huhu akhir nya setelah sebelum nya

Author meluncurkan FF Last Edelweiss Yesung Version

Kini FF Last Edelweiss Ryeowook Version telah diluncur kan.

FF ini Spesial untuk Jerapah Hyung yang selalu ngebet jadi Magnae :p

Mianhae Hyung, Cerita nya terpaksa di rombak u,u

Soal nya cerita yang kemaren nae nggak dapet Feel nya -_-


End file.
